1. Field of the invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a method and a security device specifically designed for two-wheeled vehicles and the like such as for example, motor cycles, snowmobiles, water scooters, quads, tricycles, etc. . . . .
Generally, it is known that many solutions have already been proposed for providing security of the vehicles, in particular against theft.
So, automobile vehicles are frequently equipped with a security device for triggering an alarm and/or switching off the general electric power supply subsequently to the detection of one or more parameters revealing the breaking into and/or the theft of the car.
Usually, these safety devices only operate when the vehicle is stationary. They involve complex detection systems specific to these vehicles (detection of the presence of persons on board the vehicle) which are not usable on two-wheeled vehicles or the like.
Moreover, systems have also been proposed, which use the cellular telephone network for remotely transmitting from a standard telephone set, to a telephone receiver housed in the vehicle, a message causing the car to stop with optional emission of sound and/or light alarm signals. With this solution, information for approximately localizing the vehicle may further be obtained by the cellular network.
Additionally, there are systems which may be taken on board of a vehicle, with which the position of the vehicle may be determined, for example through a GPS (Global Positioning System) system and this information may be remotely transmitted to the owner or a surveillance center, via the GSM network for example. The owner or the surveillance center may then check that the vehicle is actually in an authorized area. In the opposite case, an alarm is triggered and means are applied for taking back possession of the vehicle by the information provided by the GPS.
It is found that these devices are not well suited for two-wheeled vehicles or the like, which do not comprise a compartment, and the different units of which may easily be accessed and neutralized by experienced thieves.
This is the reason why alarm systems have therefore been proposed, specifically designed for the vehicles which generally comprise accelerometers and/or tilt detectors associated with a circuit which triggers an alarm when a non-authorized person displaces the vehicle from the position where it has been parked by the owner.
These systems are found to be insufficiently effective and they do not dissuade the thieves which for said reasons, either manage to neutralize them or to carry out the theft of the vehicle when the vehicle is running or when no anti-theft system is active (car hijack). A frequent method for stealing two-wheeled vehicles consists of taking away the two-wheeled vehicle in a transport vehicle by disregarding the alarm signal which was triggered or by neutralizing it.
In addition, with these security devices, accidents which are likely to occur, cannot be detected, and emergency services (or a surveillance center) cannot be informed in the case when the accident has serious consequences for the driver and/or his/her passenger and/or causes material damages.